


【毒埃】诚如心所言

by xiazijunOwO



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, veddie - Freeform, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※是甜甜车





	【毒埃】诚如心所言

他们不知道是谁先亲吻的谁。

在这迷情的午后，炙热的阳光透过玻璃印射进狭窄的房间内，空气里充满了夏日的燥热味道。裸露的肌肤因着热意而附上一层薄汗，男性的荷尔蒙猛然炸开，弥漫在一人一共生体的沉默中。

Eddie发誓他不记得是怎么和Venom亲上的，他只记得Venom的舌宽厚极长，将他的口腔塞的满满的，令他只能发出浓厚鼻音的呻吟。吻的火热时Venom的舌尖探入了他的口腔深处，深喉的感觉并不好受，那让他觉得快窒息，口腔不停的产出用于润滑的口水，却因为外来物的鸠占鹊巢只能沿着嘴角滑落，他得承认他是沉迷在其中的，他不知道他们吻了多久，当他们从这异样的快感中脱离时便已经成了面面相觑的场景。

Venom对此也回答不出所以然，他想他是喜欢Eddie的，他知道只有相爱的两个人类才会相互接吻，他理所当然的抛掉了其他接吻理由，他只知道Eddie吻了他，他也吻了Eddie，并且他十分喜欢Eddie口腔的温热感，和Eddie交换彼此液体的这一认知他异常的兴奋，如果说只有相爱的人才能接吻，那他和Eddie一定是相爱。

虽然他也不清楚他们是谁先吻上的谁。

“你记得上次在树林里吗？”

沉默绝对不是最好的解决方式，Eddie决定找点话来讲。

「Anne亲吻你的那次？」

Venom迟疑着说出答案，虽然他知道他说的是和Eddie说的是同一件事，谁让他和Eddie的心意共通呢？

“其实......你知道，我一直想问，关于那个吻，为什么要出那样的主意？”

Eddie是知道的答案的，也许。他的五指慢慢握成拳攥紧在掌心，鼻尖也因此溢出些许汗珠，他想要听Venom的答案，他想听Venom亲口说出来。

Venom知道Eddie想听什么，即便Eddie从不说出口。他的耳边传来的全是Eddie想听的话语，他在祈求他说出口。Eddie的心跳很快，‘咚咚’‘咚咚’地富有节奏感，Venom觉得自己如果有心跳应该也是跳动的这么快。

「我喜欢你。」

「我想我应该爱上你了。」

「我爱你，Eddie。」

Eddie觉得那是他听过的最好听的声音，或许天籁之音便是这样令人愉悦，让人充满幸福的声音。

“我也是。”

“我爱你，Venom。”

至于谁先吻的谁，情难自禁的情况下又有什么区别呢。

「Eddie，我想和你做爱。」

Venom认为既然是相爱的两人，依照人类的习性，他们应该交配。他看见Eddie的白皙的脸颊爬满了红晕，然后他从Eddie的眼里看到了羞赧的情绪，他直勾勾的盯着Eddie，也许是他的视线太过火热，Eddie最终点了点头，然后发出了细弱蚊蝇的同意声。

“嗯。”

得到了Eddie的首肯，Venom便不再忍耐，他将Eddie压倒在床上，黑色的液体形成触手，他们灵活的褪去了Eddie白色的背心和裤子，Venom的长舌将Eddie鼻翼间的汗珠舔去，然后是那肌肉匀称的手臂和腋下。Eddie的呻吟声让他舔的更加用力，白皙的胸膛，微微鼓起的奶子，精瘦的腰身，堪堪将肌肤都舔的透出粉嫩的红才停止。

与爱人的亲热令Eddie情动，他想他应该主动一些，他的双手摸向自己的大腿根，然后向两边分开，他愿意让Venom享用自己。

“Venom......进来吧......”

在理智和疯狂之间，Venom选择了疯狂，他将手指塞进Eddie的嘴中，Eddie也乖巧的伸出粉嫩的舌为他舔舐，粉色的舌尖在黑色的指缝中进出的场面实在太过色情，他又想吻Eddie了。

他抽出手指，换上了自己的舌头，享受着Eddie的吻，他被Eddie口水润湿的手指也没空着，他探进了Eddie的肉穴，紧致的肉穴惶恐的推拒他，Venom心想这穴太小了，他得将肉穴撑的大些，才好将自己的阴茎插进去。

手指在肠道内艰难前进扩张，在层层湿热肠肉的推阻下他碰到了一出凸起的软肉，然后他听见了Eddie高亢的呻吟，模样不算丑的小阴茎也迅速勃起，细瘦的腰身也向上挺起形成一个美妙的弓字。

Venom想一定是夏天太过燥热，不然他为什么会分泌出汗液！

他做了一个吞咽的动作，然后露出了自己的粗大阴茎，他将插在Eddie体内的粗大手指抽出的同时换上了自己的阴茎插入进去。

经过扩张的肉穴裹的Venom十分舒畅，尤其是穴肉都争先恐后的缠上他的阴茎，然后分泌出容易他进出的液体，他嘶吼了一声，然后掐住Eddie的腰身，开始了猛烈进攻。

肉棒绞着穴内的淫水发出‘咕叽’的淫靡声，Venom撞击的力度也越来越大，Eddie都快抱不住自己的大腿。

「Eddie。」

「Eddie。」

Venom被情欲浸染的声音让Eddie无端生出一股酥麻感，那让他的肉穴发痒不止，所幸有Venom在为他解痒，他便长大了嘴嗯啊呻吟，像是脱水的鱼。

“射....我要射了....哈啊....”

高潮的来临让Eddie的脑子一片空白。

「Eddie....！」

在Venom的嘶哑的吼声中他们达道了共同的高潮。

Eddie只觉得全身都酸软毫无力气，这时Venom便体贴的清理着Eddie的身体，他用自己的舌头将Eddie在情动时泛出的薄汗一一舔去，连蜷起的脚趾也没放过。

「Eddie，我爱你。」

“我也爱你，Venom。”


End file.
